UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/The Game:Murder Mystery Mansion/3
You go upstairs to Mario's study and find him reading a book. You tell him that you'd like to chat, and he pulls out two chairs and invites you to sit down; he'd like some company and the book was just about to bore him to sleep. You politely thank him for his hospitality - even though he's given you anything but, with a shabby inn and high prices. He replies that it's nothing and uses his phone to order two drinks to be sent up to the study. Toadsworth tells him that Toad will arrive with them shortly. As Mario does all the talking, you glance around the room. It seems like one of the best rooms in the mansion; it is the only one with carpeting - that you've seen, anyway. A desk holds several folders, probably containing financial and other related data. Next to it is a small bookshelf. The main showcase, however, is on the wall, directly above the fireplace. It is a display of Mario's hunting "expertise": several animal heads which you can tell are fakes, and a few, admittedly genuine rifles, silencers in place, although you can guess that he's never even held them, much less fired them. Gradually, Mario tells you about the financial trouble that his mansion has been having, going into drab detail about his monthly bills. You wish him good luck with his business, eager to change the subject, but, shortly after you do, Luigi knocks on the door and enters. You wonder a bit why he used the hall door instead of the adjoining one, but brush the thought off and welcome him. He seems a bit surprised by your presence. "We're just chatting," Mario tells him. "Come on, pull up a chair. There's one in that corner." Luigi tells Mario that he would like to speak with him privately. You volunteer to leave the room, but Mario orders you to sit back down with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense!" he tells Luigi. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my friend here." "I really must insist that we talk alone," Luigi persists. Mario sighs and turns to you. "I apologize. If you could excuse us for a few minutes . . ." You take the hint and walk out of the room, only remembering not to let go of the door and allow it to slam only after the loud boom rings through the hotel. You bite your lip and roll your eyes, disgusted with your own stupidity, but then shrug it off. You see no reason in hanging around and decide to go back downstairs. As you do, you see Toad approaching down the hallway to the study. He greets you and walks into the room. You don't think much of it, until you remember that Toad is carrying a drink that Mario originally intended for you to have. Of course, Mario and Luigi are probably in the middle of a business discussion and probably wouldn't appreciate you barging in just to retrieve a drink, and you can always grab one at the bar. However, a part of you is still nagging, telling you that that's rightfully your martini. It wouldn't take but a few seconds to get your glass from Toad. Choices *Forget about it and go down to the bar *Go back into the study and ask for your drink back